Raven And Fanfiction
by MrLRocks78
Summary: Raven has discovered fanfiction... disaster! L and Dimentio must prevent her from seeing the embarrassing things on the Internet about them. But will a special flower and some luck save the two fandoms' pride?
1. The First Part

L was trudging through Castle Bleck, thinking about virtually nothing, when he bumped into something solid.

_Strange, _the masked man thought.

"Hiya, L!" chirped Raven, breaking L's thoughts. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Not much," said L, deciding to ask about the headphones and the computer. "So... what's with the headphones and computer?"

"I'm reading fanfiction!"

"Excuse me?"

"Fanfiction!" repeated the bubbly forest girl, indicating the screen. "I've made a new discovery called the 'Internet' and I decided to try it out! I searched up 'Castle Bleck' and I found this website! It's awesome!"

L froze. "D-did anybody tell you about this?"

"Nope!" replied Raven happily. "I did it ALL myself!"

Cursing his stupidity at forgetting to tell Raven about fanfiction, he laid a gloved hand on Raven's shoulder and proceeded to explain the horror, humiliation and harrassment that fanfiction induced.

* * *

Dimentio Amentibus Scurra was not easily scared. But when L Bolt Thunder told him about Raven Ari Featherclaw's latest discoveries, the former practically exploded.

"WHAAAAAT?"

"I know," said L. "She could see all those... ugh... _fanfics_ that those wretched idiots put up for all to see!"

"WHATTAWEGONNADOOOOOOOO?" gabbled Dimentio.

"Ban the Internet?" suggested L.

"But that's like _SOPA_!" sobbed Dimentio, who had descended unnervingly fast into nonsensicality.

"Well, whaddaya suggest?" demanded L.

"Tuba wombat marsupial flank tap dance alphabet groove wiggle wart namby-pamby," moaned Dimentio.

"That helps," muttered L, grabbing the whining jester by the wrist and dragging him along with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Equestria, Twilight Sparkle was studying, and _hard_. Spike was trying to get Peewee the baby phoenix and Owlicious the owl to assimilate, but very little was getting done.

As Twilight drearily turned a page, wishing nothing more that a beautiful peanut-butter and strawberry smoothie from Sugar Cube Corner, a sudden flash of light, very much like the one where Future Twilight had materialised, exploded in front of her. With a yell, Twilight cantered backwards - if at all possible - and gaped at the spinning mass that was forming into L and Dimentio.

"Mr. L!" exclaimed Twilight happily, once the glow had subsided. "Dimentio! How are you? And... _did you grow wings_?"

"Yes," said L curtly. "Listen Twi, we can't stay long - fifteen minutes is the absolute max. We need a special flower from Zecora called 'Lie's Deny'. Don't ask questions, just _move it_!"

Startled, Twilight obeyed the calls, and teleported to the middle of Everfree Forest.


	2. The Last Part

"I'm sorry, but I cannot give you this flower. Collecting it is out of my power."

"You can't?" said Twilight, crestfallen.

"I am sorry, my dear friend," apologised Zecora, "but my supplies have come to an end."

Suddenly, Twilight's eye caught a small white petal Zecora was examining. "Um... Zecora? What's that?"

"I'm examining a petal from Lie's Deny. The patterns on it are too small to the eye."

"Could I... keep it?" asked Twilight tentatively.

Zecora shrugged. "I have no need of this petal. But I must warn you, do not boil it in the kettle."

"Why?"

"It shall explode, with a great big BOOM!" exclaimed Zecora. "Then this petal shall be your doom."

"Thank you Zecora!" beamed Twilight, as she was handed the petal.

* * *

Raven had just finished reading her fifty-second fanfic involving the minions. It was strange, she thought, as she clicked on a fanfic titled "L Mode", that so many stories circulated around the others, and so few circulated around _her_. Admittedly, she couldn't care less, but she thought it was strange nonetheless.

The forest girl skimmed over the fanfic, quickly realising that it was yet another Mr.-L-and-Dimentio fic. Luckily, the summary had stated "no pairings", and so Raven was quite sure that it would not contain any such thing.

It took Raven around half-an-hour to read the whole thing. Normally, it would have taken her five minutes, but from the first few sentences she was enraptured, and read with concentrated detail. When she had finished, she was inspired: inspired to write fanfiction.

* * *

L and Dimentio were back, the former clutching the petal in his hand. The two friends snuck over to the study room, where Raven had left the door ajar and was typing furiously.

"Now?" whispered L.

"Now!" agreed Dimentio.

L clicked his fingers, and a little electrical current ran from his fingertips to the petal. He then scrunched up the petal and hurled it into the room. "SCARPER!" yelled the masked man, and the jester teleported them to safety right before the study room was blown up.

* * *

"And _that's _the story of Raven and fanfiction!" declared Raven proudly.

"That was interesting," said the Count approvingly.

"Why was the flower called 'Lie's Deny', though?" questioned Timpani.

"I dunno," said Raven. "I was bored."

There was a knock on the door, and Nastasia stuck her head in.

"Hey Raven. Uh, there's a training session out in Misery Forest, 'K?"

"Gotcha," said Raven, and followed the secretary out the door.

* * *

_Author's Note: And that's what happens when I get bored!_


End file.
